guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:To the Rescue!
Any advice on defeating the horde of demons that come gushing into the cave? A well-made group yesterday I was in failed 4 times in a row before we all had to go, each time at this part. We had him spell-immune around the clock, it's just every time one demon would walk around, I'd try Prot Spiriting myself to tank it, but then had a hard time diverting between the one to three demons that just came through to keeping our tank alive.—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 71.68.102.89 (talk • ) 21:47, 23 January 2007 (CDT). :I really do not want to be smart alec but up to know I thought it goes without saying to sign any comment at least to know e. g. the date...? By the way: Unfortunately I cannot help you any further. --tapps75 07:06, 10 March 2007 (CST) ::Digging up the past a bit, but you can just look at the history and use Template:Unsigned or Template:Unsigned2. Just a FYI :) --'Snograt'' 10:51, 21 August 2007 (CDT) :::Amazing power of the wiki here. Someone asks for help and you are worried about a sig. Grats! [[User:Retro77|'''Retro77]] 04:54, 17 February 2008 (UTC) ::::It'd be even worse if this was GWW, and besides no one answered the guy for 2½ months --Gimmethegepgun 04:58, 17 February 2008 (UTC) ::::: Wiki should just auto sign posts...and admins should worry about helping...not scolding. --Mshantar 05:05, 17 February 2008 (UTC) --Mshantar 05:05, 17 February 2008 (UTC) --Mshantar 05:05, 17 February 2008 (UTC) --Mshantar 05:05, 17 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::So why did you just sign 4 times? Anyway, that isn't an admin, and he wasn't scolding --Gimmethegepgun 05:31, 17 February 2008 (UTC) *Bug* Recently it seems that sometimes a group of torment demons will be missing from the assault waves. The missing wave does not appear in the southwest corner as described in the text. This has happened twice to my team while doing a complete DoA run on normal mode. Anyone know what's going on? Help! Are there any tips, team builds, tricks, etc to help survive the 10 waves? I've tried this many times with PUGs and Guild members with nothing but fail. Any help is greatly appreciated. --67.32.36.230 19:42, 18 February 2008 (UTC) :I'd say bring paragons/warriors with defensive skills, as well as good monks with some wide-range prot skills like Aegis. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 19:45, 18 February 2008 (UTC) ::Defensive strategies won't work very well when faced with 40+ level 28 opponents. Unless you are able to kill them as they come, you will be overwhelmed by numbers. You'll need either huge amounts of area damage (e.g. cryway) or invulnerable tank (e.g. permasin). See below for the 'Discord' solution. --Kitsunebi 08:05, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Get that Lightbringer Maxed out. --69.40.229.230 00:16, 21 February 2008 (UTC) One Solution: "UrsanSebway" Try this solution for small player groups relying on heroes. Two guild mates (Necro and Ranger) and I (Dragon Slash Warrior) decided we'd try DoA using heroes. We've beaten most of GWs; City of Torc'qua wasn't so hard, but Ravenheart Gloom and this quest, in particular, had us beat. The DoA solutions we've read about didn't help us much, unless we went with PUGs or switched to other professions (and our other characters are nowhere near DoA in the storyline). We came close by having three necro heroes as a Sebway group, with the other two heroes as LoD monk and SH elementalist. Ranger was trapping and necro was blood. The team configuration that finally worked used five heroes (Sebway trio, ele and healer, as above); myself and necro guild mate using Ursan skills and ranger using Ursan when not trapping. Use the bend deep in the canyon to trap against and make the waves of Torment Creatures bunch up against the wall section that juts out. We let the traps, SS necro, ele and minions do most of the damage, with the Ursans pushing forward to spike. Ursans had to be careful to avoid being kited out of range of the healers. Later, on the third quest on the open plain, we got cocky and wiped so we had to redo this quest again. Two successes against this quest (plus finally beating The Darkness) proved this configuration is effective. Ursanway is supposed to have five players using Ursan skills. We really only had two/three, but combining the Ursanway tactic with the Sebway group worked very well. We had a few deaths on the way to beating The Darkness, but the only really tricky area was the first part of this quest before there were sufficient minions up. There's a lot of criticism about Ursanway on the forums, I know, but having two Ursans sure made this quest more of a challenge, rather than just plain impossible.Outback 22:46, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :'Bear' in mind that this solution has seen a setback in Aug 7 2008 update where Ursan Blessing went through a major rebalance. --Kitsunebi 08:10, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Another Solution: Discord Team Two competent players can do this with heroes (at least in normal mode). Combine a perma-sin (assassin with Glyph of Swiftness, Deadly Paradox and Shadow Form) and a discord team (5 necromancer heroes with Discord elite). Make sure to have Lightbringer title enabled. If you don't have access to Prophecies (for Olias) or Eye of the North (for Livia), you can try to set up a monk hero or one player as secondary necromancer (a player can use Necrosis instead of Discord without investing points to Death Magic or sacrificing elite slot). Assassin hero will do for perma-sin, although you'll need to disable his/her skills (shift-click on each skill) and use them manually - which means a huge deal of micro management. Binding the relevant skills to keys will help a lot. Set up two of the necromancers as secondary ritualists with high restoration magic, two as curses necromancers and one as minion master. Look for basic guidelines from sabway team and modify them accordingly, since each necromancer will need Discord elite and death magic at around 12-16 for discord to work properly. Signet of Lost Souls is useful for all of the necromancers for maintaining energy and life. It's also useful to bring Foul Feast for one (and only one) of the necromancers. 2x N/Rt(healer) can use Protective Was Kaolai, Life (or Recuperation), Soothing Memories, Mend Body and Soul, Spirit Light and Vengeful Weapon. 2x N/Mo(curses) could bring Enfeebling Blood and Suffering for area condition and hex, along with Parasitic Bond and Ulcerous Lungs. You can use monk as secondary profession, and give one of the curses necros Succor and the other Watchful Spirit, both to be maintained on the assassin. Alternately you can set one necromancer for blood magic, with Life Siphon, Unholy Feast and Vampiric Swarm. 1x N/Mo(minion master) could use Shambling Horror and Animate Bone Minions for minions, Death Nova for condition, and Putrid Bile for hex. Again you can use monk as secondary profession, and set healing prayers to 8 or more. Add Mending to the skillbar to be maintained on assassin, and Dwayna's Sorrow which will work well with minions. All of the maintained enchantments need to be disabled from heroes and applied manually. The prime purpose of these enchantments is to counter the bleeding and any collateral damage the assassin will suffer, and to help meet energy requirements for maintaining Shadow Form. Add Shadow Refuge for the assassin for emergency heal and set Air Magic to at least 4 points, this way the Glyph of Swiftness will work on two spells, and using a Shadow Refuge at wrong moment won't cause you to miss Shadow Form on next cycle. One of the players should focus mostly on maintaining the assassin. Bring Unyielding Aura as elite to help quickly bring any dead party members back to fight - this works fine even for secondary monk with 0 divine favor. You don't need to maintain the enchantment, simply use it as 5 energy near-instant powerful resurrect. If both players had to sacrifice monk profession to use Necrosis and/or Discord (because there were not enough necromancer heroes available), you should set up at least one hero with Unyielding Aura - there most likely will be deaths, and Unyielding Aura is invaluable in bringing dead characters instantly back to action when falling back is not an option. Other player should set up as puller. Bring a running skill to help with the task. Taking warrior secondary with Charge! is one option, although this will take up the elite slot. Drunken Master is another alternative. If you have the elite slot free, consider bringing another copy of Unyielding Aura. Two good PvE skills to bring are Asuran Scan and "You Move Like a Dwarf!" for instant hex and condition to meet Discord's requirements. Technobabble is another good option with high Asuran rank, AoE daze can be very helpful to hinder casters. Summon Ice Imp can be useful likewise, both for delivering a hex and for slowing down opponents. "Finish Him!" is good for finishing torment creatures that are attempting to use Call to the Torment. Position the assassin at mouth of the canyon to block the path to Whispers. Flag the rest of the team to the side well outside the canyon far enough that they won't aggro all of the enemy waves. Towards right from the mouth of the canyon (looking from the outside) is a good spot. The puller should then run close to Whispers to activate the quest, then immediately back out to join the rest of the team - possibly bringing the first enemy group along. From this point on, it is imperative to keep Shadow Form active on the assassin at all times - use combination of glyph of swiftness and deadly paradox to keep it recharging faster, with 16 shadow arts and 20% enchantment staff you can keep it up constantly. If shadow form drops even for an instant, a wipe is almost certain to occur. If you aren't familiar with operating perma-sin, practice this beforehand on some explorable area. Try to have the puller intercept as many enemy waves as your group can handle as they flow towards the assassin, and quickly dispatch them with the discord team. Puller should lure them to the team, and call a target, then the other player should call the same target to concentrate all fire on single target. Once the enemies stop coming, try to pull the remaining foes from the assassin in smaller clumps if possible. If at any time it appears the group will get overwhelmed, try to have one character escape the carnage with a resurrect skill (Unyielding Aura works well), and return to bring others up when/if the enemies wander away. Bringing Rebirth to some or all of the N/Mo heroes can help with this if worse comes to worst. If the amount of enemies gathered to the assassin seems overwhelming, you may be able to anticipate the wipe before attack, and flag one necromancer (with Rebirth) away in safe spot before pulling the enemies from the assassin. Kitsunebi 20:52, 8 April 2009 (UTC)